


Fortitude

by sperrywink



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e11, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Drabble for the prompt "Masterpiece". Post episode Season 1 episode 11.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: 100 Words





	Fortitude

When Gil praised him for his actions and quick thinking by saying, “I’ve always been impressed by your intelligence, but I’m even more awed at your fortitude and how you handled Watkins. He was your every nightmare brought to life, but you bested him,” Malcolm was skeptical.

Thinking of how Watkins had rocked his view of his relationship with Dr. Whitly, he snorted inelegantly. “My mental health is a masterpiece of night terrors, hallucinations, and panic attacks. I don’t think bested is in my vocabulary.”

Gil squeezed his shoulder. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

Malcolm appreciated the words but wasn’t convinced.


End file.
